Mitsuki Kisaragi
|katakana = みつき如月|romaji = Mitsuki Kisaragi|age = 18|Species = Human|gender = Female|birthday = December 18th|Zodiac = Sagittarius|blood = O+|Height = 1'70 cm.(5'5 ft.)|hair color = Black|eye color = Light Blue|family = Setsuna (Parallel Version) Mika Kisaragi (Daughter)|home = Parajuku Europara|occupation = Idol Student Patissiere Gamer|appearance = Episode 299 - Let's Enter the Crescent Moon! Mitsuki's First Priticket!|song sang = TSU•BO•MI~To the Vivid Future~ Lock On You Watashitachi no Mirai Hana|brand = Rosette Jewel♥Heart Baby monster|type = Cool/Sexy|seiyuu = Sumire Morohoshi|singer = Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS!|manager = none}}Mitsuki Kisaragi is a student who goes to Pripara Idol Academy.Her favorite/preferred brand is Rosette Jewel♥Heart and her image color is Blue. She is Mitsuki Kisaragi-San's first and main character. 'Personality' Mitsuki is a very friendly and sociable girl, who is willing to talk to anyone. She is an expert on video games and seems to play and make references to them all the time. When it comes down to studies, she will go to anyone to help, due to her lack of time to study. She still tries to ace her classes and idol activities 'Significant Coords' *Navy Moonstone Cyalume-Cyalume and Casual *Rosette Jewel♥Heart Cool Cyalume Coord-Cyalume used while preforming as Galaxy✰Hope. *Moon Pumpkin Witch Coord-Special Halloween Coord. Past Mitsuki was born in EuroPara, until at the age of 5, her parents passed away. She then moved to Parajuku with her grandmother to start a new life. Until she was 10, her grandmother then passed away. Mitsuki was given her grandmother's life savings to live a life at Parajuku. 'Relationships' *'Haru Tenshi'- Haru and Mitsuki formed a unit together called "Solar Moon". Both of them hangout with each other everyday in school, PriPara Academy and in PriPara. Their relationship is like sisters, since they both don't have any siblings *'Hotaru Hiro'- Though they didn't like each other at first, just like Zora, she had to make amends him. They later started to appreciate each other more.Doesn't realize she has a small crush on him *'Ryusei Sena '- Once Mitsuki came back to Parajuku, she meet Ryusei accidentally bumping into each other. *'Suisei Sena '- They tend to get into fights with each other over who is the best they're unit.Suisei always annoys Mitsuki by showing all her fanfictions about ships, *'Zora '- They seem to be okay with each other, they don't talk a lot,but Mitsuki is against Zora hurting Hotaru for a hobby and tries to stop her. *'Laura Hasegawa '- They tend to meet with each other randomly with Laura acting outgoing all the time. Mitsuki enjoys Laura's company. They seem to be closer after Mitsuki got the Sexy Kami Jewel. *'Seto Vessalius '- Whenever Laura meets with Mitsuki, Seto comes. Seto helped Solar Moon do a Radient Aura Live.Also,they seem to be closer after Mitsuki got the Sexy Kami Jewel. *'Andrei Albescu'-They really do get well and now they're good friends. He helped her mentally when she was with doubts like why she changed of type. *'Kazumi Hikawa '- Kazumi and Mitsuki snapped friend tickets to each other, they talk to each other whenever they meet. *'Hime Shiratenshi '- Kazumi intorduced Hime to Mitsuki, they later snapped Friends Ticket. They talk to each other whenever they meet... Quotes Guys,bare with me as I go through the many things Mitsuki said xD *''"I don't know whether to be worried,or worried for you."'' ,referring to Suisei fangirling *''"I set fire....to llamas...watch it burn,burn,buuuurnnnnn...",What Mitsuki usually sings *"Haru don't lose hope yet!You must be DETERMINED!",Mitsuki referring Haru losing hope '''More to be added...' 'Trivia' *The Visual was made by Xesc13primero. *Mitsuki is jealous on how smart Haru is. *Mitsuki Kisaragi is ranked as a Top Class Idol, she is 2 classes behind Haru. *Mitsuki's Love Life is really confusing,its honestly too hard to explain xD *Everybody thinks Mitsuki is Cool and Calm but she is actually not that smart and shy. *Mitsuki was born at Europara, but than later on in her life, her parents sadly pasted away and she moved to Parajuku. *She is childhood friends with Yami and Hotaru. **Though everyone is confused on that becuase Yami and Hotaru are hundreds of years old while Mitsuki is just 18 *Mitsuki is a Game Freak,she makes game references when she can... *She shares many similarities with her creator... **They both are horrible at studies,mainly math **They are both Game Freaks... **They both like drawing *She failed a grade due to her being in a state of depression and not wanting to do anything. Category:ParaPrincess Category:Rosette Jewel♥Heart User Category:Unmei Idol Category:Original Character Category:Cool Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Cool Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Solar Moon Category:Idol Category:Galaxy✰Hope Category:Sexy Idol